Omnia Mutantur
by Fantasylover101
Summary: In which everything changes, what would happen if Dis had 3 children and two of those children had an elf as a father? How would it change how they were raised? How would it change the quest? How would it change everything after?
1. Chapter 1

Relationships are different among various cultures. Men marry and divorce based on circumstances and the fickleness of their love. Elves are considered married just with physical intimacy, they have courting from what outsiders understand but they don't have ceremonies for love, to them it's just natural. They will only be with one person, unless that person dies, then they may chose another but it has to be actual death, they never remarry if their partner sails West to the Undying Lands. Dwarves are very chosey with who they court and marry, since they have less dams than dwarrow, they always allow the dams to rule the courtship. However, there is sometimes partnerships between dwarrow, they never officially marry because they cannot have children but it is not considered taboo at all. If a dams husband dies, sometimes she'll remarry, and sometimes she will not, it's always her choice.

Dis had lost her husband Hadli a month ago in a mining cave in, 3 other dwarrow had died with him, but he was the only one who had been married. The whole community was still upset about it. She was still in deep mourning, and her grandfather was preaching at her with a strange wizard named Saruman to get married, to an elf! She wouldn't even want to marry a dwarf right now with how she felt but she would certainly never want to marry an elf. Her father Thrain was on her side and was trying to talk Thror out of the foolish scheme. Her brothers Thorin and Frerin were not aware of what was going on, Thror and Saruman advised against telling anyone for now. However, either way her grandfather, father, son, Saruman and her were still on their way to Rivendell regardless, to meet with the elf that her grandfather and Saruman wanted her to marry. He apparently lost his wife nine days ago, and his family feared that he may be close to fading from a broken heart. He didn't have any children, but his wife had been 3 months pregnant when she had been attacked by orcs on the road. Saruman kept talking to Thrain and Thror, at times his voice seemed to have a different quality to it, but in her mourning she didn't really care. She just held Fili close and thought of times gone by, times with Hadli.

Thror and his counsel were talking of trying to take back Khazad-dûm, Thror wanted more children in their bloodline should things not work out, and neither Thorin or Frerin had woken up to anyone yet. Their company finally arrived at Rivendell and things went incredibly quickly in Dis's eyes from there. Saruman, Lord Elrond, and Thror got everything set up for her to be married to Elladan, an elf who unlike every other elf she'd seen so far seemed to be almost made from stone. He didn't have any facial expressions, he didn't move unless told to, it was almost as if he was sleep walking through life. They did have a dwarvish ceremony for the wedding, both Thror and Thrain insisted on it. After that the wedding night was a blur, she was married to an elf and to someone who seemed like a ghost already. Thror and Thrain left to get ready for their attack on Khazad-dûm, while she stayed in Rivendell.

Nothing felt right anymore, the man she married barely moved, his brother seemed far to interested in her son, teaching him all sorts of things that Hadli should have gotten the chance to teach him. It was almost as though Elrohir was acting as a surragate father to Fili and it was not making her happy in the least. She did see Elladan smile a few times at Fili's antics, they were short lived but at least she knew it was possible.

Time passed, seemingly slow and fast at the same time. Minutes seemed to drag by and yet months passed faster than they had in her recent memory. She received word by raven that the planned attack on Khazad-dûm had been devastating. Hundreds of dwarves were killed and yet the ones that hit her the hardest were her brother Frerin, her grandfather Thror and her father Thrain was missing, his mind having broken after seeing his father killed. Thorin was the one who sent her the message, she wasn't entirely sure how the raven found her, but she at least knew that someone of her family was still alive. She had hit her own breaking point, she couldn't stay in Rivendell any longer, almost all of her family was gone and she wanted to go home to Thorin. The elves had not been unkind to her, however she had never been accepted, granted she hadn't really gone out of her way to try to be nice, but it was far too strange to stay here.

She spoke to Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan, telling them she was leaving, she showed them the letter she received. She said with all of the loss and the fact that she and Elladan didn't love each other, she didn't want to stay here any longer, she also didn't think she was having any type of affect on Elladan one way or another. They seemed to understand, they didn't like it but they understood. She traveled back to Ered Luin and her brother met her there close to a month later, they cried in each others arms for close to an hour.

She sent a message by raven the day after Thorin came home, to Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir, she kept it brief. "I'm pregnant, I thought you should know, meet me at the base of the mountain in two weeks time on the 27th, near the split rock trail. -Dis".

Authors note: 1) I don't own anything that is recognizable and I am not making money off of this. 2) Part of the idea for this story came from the story "Stolen Heir" by Kaotic312, however there will be some major differences. If you haven't read that story, I highly recommend it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Dis met with Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond near the split rock trail. At first they kept trying to get her to come back to Rivendell but Dis had time to think about what she wanted in the past two weeks. She knew she still did not want to go back to Rivendell and she could not think of any easy way in which her child could go back and forth between dwarvish and elvish culture, they were just too different and they wouldn't easily be accepted in either culture. She told her thoughts to her childs family, they reluctantly agreed.

So they came up with a plan in which the child, once they were born, could still be with both of it's parents. They knew that they wanted to be there around the time the child was born, they had to awaken the Eldar within it. After that, they decided they wouldn't tell any other elves of the childs birth, and the childs dwarven relatives wouldn't know the childs father. It would be raised dwarvish until it's 100th birthday, and then the child along with Fili and Thorin would be told of it's elvish parentage.

To still keep in touch with the child, Dis would tell Thorin and close relatives about her marriage and she would say Elladans name, but not that he was elvish. She would say how her grandfather had arranged it before the battle of Khazad-dûm in case everyone was lost in the battle. Once she received Thorins letter she could no longer stay with a husband she didn't love. So Elladan and his family would be able to send messages to child and to Fili to keep in touch, and get to know each other that way. In addition, the Rivendell elves would send food and other material's to the mountain once a year to help before winter set in, and Elrohir along with Elladan would come then and get to see the children, not spend a lot of time with them, but they could at least see them - if anyone asked Elladans name he would just say his name was El.

They made other compromises such as the children learning elvish, starting when they were 15, Dis would be able to say it was for diplomatic purposes to other dwarves. Meditation, to help later with training, Dis would have to start this when the kids were young, and with Fili right now. If any dwarves asked Dis why, she could say it was for them to learn patience and hunting later. They went back and forth with little things they wanted for the child, most were agreed on or if they couldn't be agreed on, there was compromise.

Months passed, Dis had monthly check ups on the baby with midwives in Ered Luin and every 2 months Elrond would also come to check on her to make sure everything was progressing normally with the hybrid child. She seemed to be carrying heavier than normal dwarves would and it made no sense to her or Elrond because if anything they thought the child would be lighter.

The morning of the delivery, Dis was in pain, she was sweating heavily and the midwife was coaching her through the contractions that were coming fairly rapidly. After 5 hours of contractions she was gifted with a baby boy, a healthy baby boy with a loud set of lungs. Instead of feeling like it was done though, she kept having contractions, she was confused because it wasn't like this with Fili. Her baby boy was wrapped in a blanket and brought out to his uncle Thorin while the midwife kept trying to help her. Close to two hours later, she delivered another baby, this time a girl, that was equally healthy. The placentas came out fairly quickly afterwards.

After, Dis got cleaned up as best she could, took a quick bath with a rag and got changed. She went out to where Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were gathered, Fili had been taken in by their neighbors for the night and would meet his new siblings tomorrow. She decided she would name her baby boy Kili and she would name her baby girl Lili. She thought to herself that she was going to give Elladan a hard time for being a twin himself, as that was obviously where their twins came from. When Thorin brought Fili home the next morning, he was very happy that he wasn't a big brother to not just one baby but to two! He said he would be the "bestest, most protective big brother ever!".

Dis sent a message by raven to Elladan that their children were born and she named them Kili and Lili. In three months time she would bring them one a time to the split rock trail they met at before for Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan to sing their song of awakening that was necessary according to elvish custom. Right now even with all of the loss that Dis had experienced in the past year, she couldn't feel happier with her 3 children by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had passed quickly, Dis was fairly used to caring for two babies now, and Fili tried to help whenever he could. He was always asking to hold them, which he needed help with as he wasn't quite old enough to hold them unsupervised. But he did help a lot with little chores in the kitchen and with cleaning up toys and he was always rocking them in their craddles. Fili was proving to be a very attentive big brother so far, and she thankfully still got to spend enough one on one time with him that he wasn't jealous of the babies. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin tried to help as much as they could with the little ones, and it seemed that at least once a week a friend was coming by with some kind of food dish to help with the cooking as well. She felt very well cared for and content so far, but now the day had arrived where she would bring her babies to their father to see for the first time.

She started with Kili, having Lili and Fili stay with Balin, she said she just wanted a walk for a while and he seemed to accept that. She walked down to split rock trail and there stood four elves: Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and strangely Lindir. At first she didn't ask about Lindir, she figured they would tell her, she just let them see Kili. They all seemed awestruck, they stared at him almost reverently and Elladan had more emotions on his face than she had ever seen him have. They started singing a distinctly elvish tune, Lindir did not join in, but the other three sang for close to 15 minutes. Elladan whispered words into Kili's ear, she heard brief snatches the words "love" and "miss" stood out starkly to her. She said she was sorry but she had to get Kili back and she would bring Lili down next and to expect her in approximately half an hour. She left and came back with Lili and they repeated the same thing with her, Elrond couldn't seem to stop holding her, he told Elladan that she reminded him of Arwen when she was a baby. Elladan still had a large smile on his face, that completely changed the way he looked, he now looked like his twin rather than a statue of an elf.

She started telling them the general overview of the last three months with them, and how others were reacting to them. She particularly told them how good of a big brother Fili was being to them, Elrohir seemed very happy with that as he missed Fili a lot. They told her that they brought the yearly supplies with them now and they had it down the trail a few miles with several guards. She asked why Lindir was here now and they finally told her their idea of him teaching one of the dwarves Elvish, so that a dwarf would be able to speak elvish with the children when they needed to learn it. She figured she would ask Balin directly to learn elvish for diplomatic reasons, as Thorin would undoubtedly say no without even thinking it over right now. Lindir was one of Elronds most trusted elves in Rivendell and they wouldn't be able to pull any of this off without him knowing about the secret as well, she could accept that, particularly when they all assured her of his ability to keep it a secret. She went back to the mountain and waited for the elves to come up the normal passage, and tried her hardest to act surprised when she was summoned to the meeting room over an hour later to meet with them.

Thorin being the leader of the people, is the one who talked to the elves, and he of course knew nothing of what had been going on the past year. So when elves showed up, stating they were bringing goods and they didn't expect anything in return, he was instantly suspicious.

Thorin: Why now? Why help us now when you never have before?

Balin: Thorin don't be too hastey, we really could use those supplies for our people.

Elrond: We are bringing them now because we were able to gather them now, this is the first year after the devastation your people suffered at Moria, we are trying to help now when we didn't before, to right the wrongs we can.

Thorin: Our people do need the help, the preserved food would certainly be of use, however I don't like owing a debt to elves, I don't trust your kind one bit.

Elrohir: If it would help, you could trade something for it?

Elladan: Skills? Workmanship? Crafted goods or trading commodities?

Elrond: But don't feel that you have to offer anything, we are not doing this to get something from you, but rather to attempt to help where we may and attempt to reforge a friendship of sorts if it is possible.

Thorin: It would be a strange day indeed when Dwarves and Elves called each other friends, allies maybe, friends not likely. We will trade you some iron and goods for the food and other materials you have provided. We do thank you, this will help us this winter very much.

Elrond: Just trying to help.

As dwarves and elves were unpacking the wagon that had carried the goods to Ered Luin, Dis slipped away and spoke to Balin about potentially learning Elvish. He agreed after the meeting that he just witnessed, and he went to speak to Elrond about it, who in turn directed him to Lindir. Lindir and Balin set up a schedule where they would meet every few months, Lindir would provide Balin with the basics and then more advanced material in writing and then on the times they got together they would go over pronunciation.

And so it was, things settled into a cycle in the mountain with Dis being with the children and Thorin working more in the mountain than abroad as he had been doing, he was able to stick around more with the elves goods. Although he did not quit working at all, he now just worked on goods for the elves to repay them, but at least this way he got to go home each night to family.

Several years passed like this, and each time the elves would visit they would pay particular attention to the children of the mountain, Dis's children along with other children as well. They stated it was because elvish children were very rare, and thus to them all children were to be cherished, which would have been true even if Elladan hadn't had Kili and Lili.

Kili and Lili were four now, they loved running around playing with stick swords and playing different games with Fili. They particularly loved climbing trees, they seemed to have a contest going between them who could climb the highest, however Fili usually kept them from going too far. They usually didn't get more than 15 feet up, before Fili was calling for them to come down due to the height, which they didn't like because some of the trees easily went up 80 feet or more.

Fili had to do meditation for an hour each day, usually split up into two 30 minute sessions, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. Even though Kili and Lili didn't have to do it yet, they usually joined him with sitting, just because they liked to copy whatever he did, however other times they also ran around causing little spots of trouble, or stealing cookies when Mam wasn't looking. They were told that soon they would also have to join in with meditation and after that only more training would follow, so they tried to have fun where they could.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kili and Lili turned five they started doing meditation with Fili for real now, and no more running around was allowed during that time. They got used to it in time but it wasn't as fun. However it did help them focus. Balin started using some elvish words with all 3 of them around this time so they could get used to it.

When Kili and Lili were six, Kili finally got to climb up a tree really high when Fili wasn't around to watch after them, as he was helping Thorin with some little things in the forge, Kili went up close to 40 feet, while Lili stopped at 20 feet because she knew they weren't supposed to go higher. While Kili was reaching to go higher the branch he was standing on broke and he fell, if he hadn't hit a few branches on the way down he could have possibly died, however he thankfully only broke one of his arms and got a 4 inch scar on his right leg. Fili was mad that they didn't stop but was also scared out of his mind and worried about his brother. Dis sent a letter by raven to Elladan, informing him of what happened and partly blaming Kili's elvish blood for wanting to climb trees. Elladan wrote back about a similar situation when he was younger and told her it was a young boy thing, not necessarily an elvish thing. He wrote he was happy that Kili was mostly okay though.

When Kili and Lili were eight they started to learn carving as a craft.

When Kili and Lili were ten they started helping in the forge with little projects.

When Kili and Lili were eleven they were taught all sort of flower uses, under the guise of how it could be used for medical purposes by Balin, however it was one of the conditions that Elladan wanted for his kids.

When Kili and Lili were thirteen they started weapons training, at first Thorin and Dwalin wanted it to just be Kili, however they knew that Kili and Lili stuck together and stuck with Fili as much as they could. They would never be able to keep Kili from teaching Lili and they wanted to make sure they were all safe. So while Fili preferred to use a sword, Kili preferred to use staffs or bows, he did learn everything else but he had a preference that was very noticeable. Lili was able to train with everything, although the bigger axes were hard to wield. She preferred a shorter sword. To compensate for longer range opponents she made sure to have throwing axes and knifes that she used frequently. She'd gotten to the point to where she could hit the center of targets better than Fili could. All three of them together still couldn't beat Dwalin but they had hope that in time and with practice they'd get better.

When Lili was 14 she was told that she would have to start learning dwarvish cooking and other household chores that usually the dwarrowdams took care of, at first she threw a fit because she wanted to always be with her brothers. Instead she ended up being able to talk her mom and her uncle into getting the boys to join as well. Afterall they could stand to learn adequate cooking for when they went traveling, they could learn stitching for their travels, cleaning and so on. It ended up turning out quite well and their home had been near spotless since.

When Kili and Lili were 15, when Fili was 20, they were taught quite a bit of elvish by Balin, he had been taught by Lindir. They practiced daily and were taught the importance of it for diplomatic purposes. They grumbled naturally, because even with the elves helping them, most dwarves still were not very large fans of the elves. Balin tried to make it as fun as possible so it wasn't completely boring, but it still took Kili months to learn and remember most things. By the time the elves came that year in the fall though, all three of them could speak fluent conversations with the elves that came. Elladan and Elrohir were quite pleased and very happy with what was happening. Elladan was still sad over his past but was so happy with his children.

From 15 to 30 Kili, Lili, and Fili attempted to be together as much as possible, and they still practiced the things they learned together. However their training was also going into individual directions as well. Fili was taught leadership that he had to know being the heir to the Thorin, Kili was taught some of this as well but not nearly to the extent that Fili was. Kili was taught a lot of accounting, and some diplomatic things but mostly he learned by sitting in with Thorin on some meetings. In the future he was to help Fili with running things, whether they were still in Ered Luin or if they were able to take back Erebor. Lili was taught diplomatic negotiations by Balin, as she would be the main contact with others, she had the calmest temperment of the three. She spent a lot of time with Ori as he was being trained as a scribe by Balin as well.

From 30 to 60, the three still tried to spend as much time as they could together. They went hunting and camping, they helped guard traveling caravans. They went to different towns to negotiate trade deals. All of this was usually with a few adults, but the important thing was that they were together. They knew that they would never leave each other, they were meant to be very close siblings and best friends forever.

During all of this time they still received letters from their father, their uncle and grandfather. They weren't entirely sure why they weren't allowed to meet them yet but they did know that amad wasn't all that happy when it was brought up, so they tried not to that often. They learned quite a bit about the other side of their family, and told them of different adventures and little bits of mischief that they would do. They seemed to get on well through letter. They couldn't wait to meet him one day...

Between 60 and 70, they started talking more of relationships, they would become of age when they turned 70. Mostly Fili and Kili teased Lili about different dwarves who likely had an eye on her, however if anyone ever made a pass at her, they were very defensive of her. Lili for her part tried to give as good as she got right back at them, however to be honest there weren't enough eligable dwarrowdams around for her say a lot. She however did have a crush on a certain dwarrow. Because of how much time she spent with Ori with him being a scribe and her being a diplomat in training with Balin, she saw Ori's family often. She had become quite engrossed with anything concerning Nori. There was something about him that she just loved. When she turned 70, she actually attempted to let her feelings be known. She got the courage up and did something slightly scandalous, she went up to him when they were alone and kissed him lightly on the lips. He blushed furiously, backed away, got all fidgety and left the room. He came back within a minute, there was a lot of hesitation in his voice, like he was searching for the right words to say. He was finally able to get out that he was sorry, he did't feel for her like that and that he was with another. He tried to be as gentle as possible about it, he felt bad but he couldn't see her. Lili understandably was crushed, but she never said a word of it to her family. She thought it was private and she also felt a little bit like she wasn't good enough, but mostly she was just sad. However soon she got back to her normal self and was able to enjoy time with her family again without them really noticing a thing.

Seven years later her world fell apart, not because of some dwarrow, but because her uncle and her brothers left her to go on a quest to reclaim Erebor. She had pleaded until she was blue in the face to go with them, however all of them insisted that she shouldn't go. Dwarves protect their dams, they don't put them in needless danger! She brought up that she was taught the same as Fili and Kili on weapons and that she could be an asset. They still said no, that if they should die that she could carry on the Durin line. She was devastated the day they left, they went one way and she... she didn't go home. She was mad, hurt, and feeling betrayed, her brothers who said they would always be by her side had left her, so instead she went north several miles and went camping. She was at least kind enough to leave a note on the kitchen table for her mother, so that she would worry less.


End file.
